


Drabble collection

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: So, this is a collection of drabbles I wrote under prompts Puzzleshipper sent me.Some of them are linked or happen in the same universe and will be noted as such.There might be more at some point.





	1. Bird nest, Madara/Itama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> Prompt : Bird nest, Madara/Itama

There's something strangely comforting in having someone brush his hair. Someone so soft, as they work out the knocks accumulated there for years. Madara isn't one to take good care of his hair, really. He doesn't remember why he let it grow to begin with. It's a bird nest, really, similar to the ones his hawks make when they're going to lay eggs. And no one ever had the patience to try brushing it. Not even himself.  
  
Madara never really spent time with that man before. He knows him, of course he does, how wouldn't he know his best friend's little brother ? But their fields are so different and, unless under special occasions, they aren't meant to meet. For Madara is a high ranking shinobi, the other is a medic. And Madara never gets hurt.  
  
But tonight, they met. A coincidence or so it appeared to be, but Madara doesn't believe in coincidences. He's been sitting there for hours, hurting his eyes over some old dusty scrolls under the light of a single candle and he probably should go home by now but he doesn't want to just yet, not before he's finished.  
  
The door of his personal office opened when he was lighting another candle, after the first melted away and he watched the flame shine in his beautiful eyes for a moment and light his soft smile. Madara can't say he's surprised, there has been hints before. Glances from afar, knowing smiles. Notes left on his desk. Invitations he never answered to.  
  
Senjus are bold and he has the proof of it tonight. He doesn't move when, silently, the man approaches behind his back and touches his hair, when he starts brushing it. He won't move until he's done.  
  
They don't need to talk, they don't need anything but that to get to know each other. And Madara finds himself falling for Itama Senju before he knows it.


	2. Loose feathers, Kagami, Kawarama, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Loose feathers, Kagami, Kawarama

Loose feathers. Are. The. Worst.  
Kagami is so sick of them, sick of having to groom his wings every ten seconds because his wings decided that it was the right time to just shed so they could grow his definite feathers. Here. In the middle of the woods where anyone could stumble on him. He's on enemy land, for fuck's sake ! He can't stand by here and wait ! It takes time for the definite feathers to grow back, and above all, it hurts like a bitch !  
  
But there's nothing he can do at the moment, is there ? His wings are mostly featherless now, like some plucked chicken and the pain stops him from moving too much. All he was can do is wait for it to be over with, hidden in a cave, hoping no one will find him. He has no way to contact anyone, he's supposed to be only gone for a recon mission. Which could be a good thing, his uncle Madara might send someone after him if he doesn't go back on time. But. What good would it do ? He can't fly in that state.  
  
And, when Kagami thought his day couldn't go worse, it's when he starts hearing steps echoing all around the cave.  
  
“Hello ? Someone there ?” A soft voice calls, making Kagami sneer. “I've got food.”  
  
Kagami's stomach growls, the stranger finds him instantly and is taken aback with the state he's in. Naked down to his waist, surrounded with feathers and his stupid wings without enough of them in his back.  
  
“Hi,” the stranger says as he slowly kneels, showing his hands in a non threatening way. “I'm Kawarama. You're an Uchiha, aren't you ?”  
  
Kagami huffs but he doesn't answer.  
  
“I was wondering. Would you mind if I used your feathers for my arrows ?”  
  
It takes a moment for Kagami to nod, taken aback with the question. What kind of question is that ?  
  
“Ah, and I have a cabin not far from here. It'd be quite more comfortable than a cave, don't you think.. uh ?”  
  
“Kagami,” the Uchiha provides with his name. A mistake probably. But then, the man speaks again.  
  
“Very pleased to meet you, Kagami.”  
  
And Kagami doesn't doubt it a second.


	3. Loose feathers, Kagami, Kawarama, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loose feathers, Kagami, Kawarama, part 2

It takes two weeks for Kawarama to nurse him back to proper health. Well, if he is to be honest, Kagami would say it took around three days of good meals and a warm bed in that cabin Kawarama uses as a home. But he lingered and made sure Madara wouldn't bother them, using a wild sparrow to send his clan leader and cousin a message.  
  
Alright, ok, he knows it's stupid. And manipulative. He knows it and he shouldn't stay there. Senjus are their natural enemies, they hunt all feathered creatures and Uchihas above all. But Kawarama is different.  
  
Really, the only harm the man did him, is to leave in the morning to go hunt for their meal and only come back late, leaving him alone for too long periods of time.  
  
But how could Kagami ever resist this life ? So simple, away from the losses and the nomad life he's been forced to live ever since he was born, away from the fear and the arrows. Kawarama is an Archer and a good one at that but he only ever uses his bow to hunt for their food. And he never made the mistake to bring poultry back after all.  
  
And how could Kagami ever resist Kawarama ? For the man is often away but when he's here .. when they chat by the fireplace and spend time together and snuggle in bed because there's only one bed and Kagami said he didn't mind sharing when Kawarama told him to use it, stating he'd sleep on the floor? Kagami fell in love quicker than he ever did before. And he stayed in love, contrary to all the previous times.  
  
Two weeks and he's ready to marry this man.  
  
Tonight is one of these simple nights. When they have stew with potatoes for dinner and they chat by the fireplace before they decide to go to bed. Because of the warm weather and atmosphere in the cabin, they wear less and less clothes as they lie together. Kagami can't stop touching Kawarama's skin, snuggling close when the other man prompts him to.  
  
It's a surprise when Kawarama kisses him but not really. Kagami's been waiting for that. He's been waiting for these lips on his and he is a happy man. But he knows this can never last, he knows it is not allowed and won't ever be accepted. That if they want this, they'll have to hide forever.  
  
The banging at the cabin's door startles them both awake the next morning. Kagami's sore, he always is when he wakes up because the bed isn't comfortable enough for a Uchiha, for his now fully developed wings. Kawarama kisses him good morning and opens the door.  
  
“Kagami, it's for you.”  
  
Kagami knows what it means, when he sees Izuna stand by the door but what Izuna says, he could have never predicted.  
  
“We signed a treaty with the Senjus. The war is over, for good.”  
  
Kagami looks up at Kawarama, who's been standing close but keeping a mask on his face. It crumbles in a huge smile.  
  
“Madara doesn't expect you to come home. But come visit your family from times to times, yes ?”  
  
Kagami doesn't have the time to answer. Kawarama's already kissing him hard.


	4. Fresh dew, Itama, Izuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh dew, Itama, Izuna

“What the fuck are you doing in my lawn at six in the morning ?”  
  
Itama startles at the question. He didn't hear the man walk to him, too focused on his current task and what a strange one it is indeed. But it's an important one and he can't be disturbed for now.  
  
“I'll be gone in two minutes I promise,” he says and he's pretty sure it's not enough an answer but he can defend himself if he needs to. “I'm .. collecting fresh dew. I only need a bit more.”  
  
There's a silence and for a moment, Itama wonders if the man is gone. But he hears huffing.  
  
“Let me guess,” he sighs and Itama looks up at the weird tone in his voice. “You're harvesting fresh dew to water your Hellhound. And you've heard it's best when picked on Lily flowers, didn't you ?”  
  
Itama is taken aback. He's not sure how the man knows, his info said no demon lived around that area; only a demon would understand his current process, and pretty much everyone would just think he's a bit on the insane side and would leave him alone. They were wrong, weren't they ?  
  
It makes him look up. And he realizes that he is wrong indeed. For this man is .. well. A demon, obviously. Red eyes can never lie. An attractive one though so he must be young enough, they tend to become quite ugly with each passing century as their body corrupts more and more.  
  
“What kind of person adopts a Hellhound and doesn't even know the fresh dew must be harvested from sunflowers ? Do you want your pet to die !?”  
  
“I found her, alright ? And I searched but it's not as if there's much info about Hellhounds in this world,” Itama defends himself and it's the truth. He's merely a wizard, after all and his necromancer of a brother has been gone for too long, and too far away to help him. “Also aren't you supposed not to be able to live here? It's a restricted area.”  
  
“Being the King's brother has its perks,” the demon answers and he kneels by his side, takes the tube away from him. “And I'm not letting you intoxicate the poor thing. Now. There's a field, a mile away from here. Meet me there in five, yes?”  
  
“I don't even know your name.”  
  
The demon smirks. Then he bows. “Izuna. At your service.”


	5. Demon au, Tobirama, Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon au, Tobirama, Madara
> 
> (Puzzleshipper wanted to know what was up with Tobirama and why he was away :3 )

“What do you mean, you can't kill it yourself !? Aren't you its King or something?”  
  
Tobirama is pissed. He is beyond pissed and he can barely contain his nerves. It is showing, in the way his skin is slowly turning darker and darker in a greyish, ash-like hue, his Necromancer magic corrupting him slowly. As for his eyes, well. They're crimson by now, almost a perfect copy of the man's, who is standing right next to him.  
  
Man, though, isn't the right word to describe him. For Madara isn't a man. He is a demon, and he is their King. The crown on his brow shows as much.  
  
“King of Hell, yes,” Madara nods and he glances at him with a smirk. “That thing doesn't belong to my realm.”  
  
Tobirama looks at Madara and the creature in turns. Huge creature with an impossibly dark energy surrounding it. How can't it belong to Hell ? It should belong to Hell.  
  
“I swear, if you're messing with me, I'll just ..”  
  
“You'll what ?” Madara snorts and he steps closer. “Sleep with me again, like the last time you were angry ? Oh please, love, I've been waiting for it.”  
  
“You're the worst.”  
  
“And you asked me to marry you two years ago,” Madara reminds him with a dreamy smile.  
  
“And you still haven't answered me.”  
  
Taking the creature down isn't an easy task. It's strong and powerful and several times, Tobirama wonders if it's not too much for the two of them. Sure, he's a necromancer and literally has an undying army at his command and Madara has his own minions but it's almost not enough.  
  
They manage, though. They always do. It's what they've been doing for all that time after all, cleansing the world from what remains of the missed Apocalypse from five years ago. One Madara started and Tobirama stopped. They fall for each other that exact moment.  
  
“You know, I always thought you were a man of tradition,” Madara muses as they rest together that evening, the two of them drained but happy they took the creature down.  
  
“What does that even mean ?”  
  
Madara smirks. “I was expecting a ring, to show off.”  
  
“What ? Are you serious ?”  
  
“Always, when it comes to you,” Madara purrs, and he kisses his neck. “Pretty please ?”  
  
“Fine, I'll make you a ring,” Tobirama rolls his eyes and he sighs. “Remind me why I fell in love with you again ?”  
  
“Ah. I guess you couldn't resist my charm.”  
  
Tobirama laughs. “The real reason ?”  
  
“I offered you my heart, Tobi. And it's beating right next to yours, in your chest.”


	6. Honey cake, Kagami, Kawarama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey cake, Kagami, Kawarama

“I'm sorry, I've been watching you for the past minutes and .. are you trying to eat that whole cake on your own ?”  
  
Kawarama looks up from his plate. He recognizes the guy looking down at him, he works in that coffee shop, his apron says that much and he wears a name tag that says Kagami. He's the one who served him the cake, isn't he ? Kawarama isn't entirely sure though.  
  
“I love honey cake,” Kawarama shrugs, focussing on it again, hoping the rude waiter will leave him alone. It doesn't work.  
  
“No, but, I mean .. that's a lot of cake,” he, Kagami the waiter says. “You're going to get sick.”  
  
“I won't,” Kawarama huffs and he's getting annoyed now. What if he wants to eat the whole cake on his own ? It's his right if he wants to. He paid for it.  
  
“Tough break-up ?”  
  
Kawarama blinks. Then he looks up.  
  
“What ?”  
  
“Did you have a tough break up with your boyfriend ? Is it why you're stuffing yourself with honey cake ?”  
  
That does it. Kawarama snaps.  
  
“First, how would you know that I'm gay ?” he questions because it's not something he's ever talked about with his friends, nor even his brothers. It's not something he's proud of, to begin with. “And second, why would you care ?”  
  
“Because you've been coming here for months and I have a huge crush on you,” Kagami answers as simple as he can, then he laughs. “And it's the kind of things I know, a talent of mine. Enjoy your cake.”  
  
Kawarama doesn't know why but he grabs Kagami's hand right before he's out of reach. He sighs, keeping his head down.  
  
“Do you really have a crush on me ?” He asks and Kagami steps closer, a soft smile on the lips. “Do you want cake ?”  
  
“I'm off work in ten,” Kagami's smile widens. “And I love cake.”


	7. Symphony, Madara/Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symphony, Madara/Tobirama

It only takes one note. A soft note of piano, that echoes in the room and Madara shivers hard already. It's instant, it's intense and he can't control any of it. It's like his brain has been conditioned now and it probably is, by now. Conditioned to the melodies he only read on paper. Oh, make no mistake, he barely knows how to read a sheet but. He's lived with Tobirama, his roommate, long enough to know how to decipher them.  
  
Tobirama yelled when he learned that Madara has been gifted with an absolute ear but won't ever use it, dedicated his life to his engineer degree and never touched an instrument in his life. Madara still has a hard time understanding why it's just a tragedy. And Tobirama had the audacity to call him a drama queen ?  
  
Tobirama's been working on that piece for months now. Hiding the sheets from him, stating he would ruin everything if he ever saw them without giving a proper reason, going away so he could rehearse. Madara paid no mind to it, at first, he's too focused on his own work to begin with.  
  
Today, Tobirama approached him and said he'd like them to conduct a little experiment. He said he only had to listen, a blindfold on the eyes and tell him what he thinks of it.  
  
Madara never dared saying how much he loves Tobirama's music. He doesn't even have to listen. He looks at the sheets and his brain provides with the melody and he knows he loves it already.  
  
This piece, though ? This is Tobirama's masterpiece. It's strong when the other instruments join the piano but the piano remains the main theme for as long as it lasts. And it's soft at the same time and it makes Madara feel like he's on a cloud and won't ever come down.  
  
He doesn't come down until the piece is over with and even then, he can feel it vibrate in his chest and he can't stop shivering, all over. Tobirama places paper sheets between his hands, before he removes the blindfold from his eyes.  
  
“Madara's symphony,” the title reads. And Madara knows. Tobirama just gave him his heart.


	8. Underwater, Izuna, Itama part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underwater, Izuna, Itama part 1

Izuna has been searching for the lost city of Atlantis for all his life. As a hobby at first, really, curious when he was a kid about all the legends about the place, how it was another continent or a city, depending on the sources and it disappeared without a trace.  
  
A lot of people thought he was crazy. Expect Madara, his brother. Who gave him half of the money their parents left for them, to allow Izuna to follow his dreams. One selfless gesture and Izuna can never thank his brother enough for it.  
  
And he finds it. After years and years of research and calculations and reading, he finally finds the Lost city. Underwater. At the bottom of the ocean and he's pretty sure someone should have noticed it before, as it's huge and not so discreet with its blinding lights but Izuna's happy enough his small submarine can take him there to begin with.  
  
He had expected a lot, for all these years. To meet aliens, to discover a new species. Anything, really. But for the city's inhabitants to be humans ? Never.  
  
“Please follow us,” a woman says, as he manages to pass the shield surrounding the city after kind of crashing his submarine against the nearby riff. Nevermind that. Izuna is way too … distracted to care about how he'll go back to the surface.  
  
So he follows them, intrigued with their clothes, the silk like fabric of them floating as these guards walk around him, the strange colors in their hair. Izuna probably should feel a little panicked by now, he's taken somewhere unknown by strangers along a city that isn't supposed to exist. But he isn't. He's waited for this moment for all his life. He certainly isn't going to ruin the moment.  
  
“Where are you taking me ?” He eventually questions, hoping they'll be kind enough to answer.  
  
“To our King.”  
  
Said King is the kindest man Izuna ever met before. His face is soft, his smile genuine and he even offers him to stay if he wishes to. He says they have a mean to take him back to the surface whenever he wants. Izuna decides to stay for a time, after explaining for how long he searched for that place. The King is understanding. He allows it.  
  
“Be my brother be your guide for how long you stay.”  
  
Izuna turns around, when the King extends his hands as if to show said brother and his breathing stops.  
  
For he sees the most gorgeous man he's ever laid his eyes on. Black and white hair braided along the back of his head, soft, almost transparent clothes wrapped around a delicious body and a smile like Izuna never saw one before.  
  
For a moment, he's not sure he'll ever go back to the surface again. And seeing the man's smile, Izuna isn't sure he'd be allowed anyways.


	9. Underwater, Izuna, Itama part 2 : Sightseeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underwater, Izuna, Itama part 2 : Sightseeing

Itama, as Izuna quickly learned, is very knowledgeable about the city. He knows it by heart, every little alley, every tower and, moreover, every discreet place with a view.  
  
Izuna is delighted. He had wanted to find that place for all his life but what he's living at the moment can't begin to compare. For he has fallen in love with his guide, the very first time they went out together for a tour around Atlantis and he's not sure he's very discreet about it. But Itama never says a thing about it. He takes him to see all the nice places and he spends the day with him but he's always very .. proper.  
  
Which Izuna is frustrated with but he won't rush things. If things have to happen, they will, he knows. Hell, he's not even sure itama fancies men to begin with. Izuna tried to look for hints and he tried to look around, see if homosexuality is a common and/or accepted thing here. But people are mostly laid back. It's all he can deduce from his observation.  
  
It's the first time they go out together at night. Not go out as a date, Itama merely stated there was that beautiful place to see but it was beautiful when the city slept. Of course, the sun rays don't go all the way down here, they can't reach the city but Atlantis has its own light systems that go off to simulate nighttime. It took time for Izuna to get used to it. But he's quite comfortable with the city's rhythm now.  
  
The place is beautiful indeed. They climbed on top of a tower, so many stairs and Izuna did complain a little but it's worth it when they reach the top and sit there together. For they can look over the whole city, its deemed lights shining softly behind curtains because there are no windows here, no doors either. It's all so open and comfortable and inviting. Izuna loves it.  
  
“Do you think of leaving, sometimes ?”  
  
Izuna blinks. Then he looks at Itama and his heart aches when he sees his expression. He's hurting. It's obvious.  
  
“I .. do miss my brother. I hope he received my message, last week. But .. I like it here.”  
  
Itama smiled but his smile is sad.  
  
“But it's not your home.”  
  
Izuna scratches the back of his head. And he feels his cheeks heat up.  
  
“Home is where the heart is.”  
  
Itama frowns. “What does it mean ?”  
  
Izuna takes a big breath. Then he leans to the side and pushes his lips to Itama's.  
  
“Fucking finally,” Itama whispers against his mouth. Izuna happily goes home with him that night.


	10. Bun, Izuna, Itama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bun, Izuna, Itama

“This isn't what I had in mind when I asked you what we would have for dinner.”  
  
Itama's eyes widen so hard when he hears his husband's voice so close. He had been so focused on making sure the rabbit wouldn't find a way to escape their tiny garden that he hadn't heard Izuna arrive.  
  
“Don't you fucking dare !”  
  
Izuna jumps back with a yelp at Itama's cry. But he doesn't move so that's good at least.  
  
“It's a baby,” Itama sighs and he kneels next to the rabbit to pet it. “I found it in the woods. We will not eat it.”  
  
“Aren't we ?” Izuna sighs. “But I'm starving.”  
  
Itama sneers at his husband. Izuna backs off.  
  
“Are we … keeping it as a pet then ?” Izuna inquires with a sigh and he kneels by his side. “You know you have a fur allergy. I had to give Madara my cats so you wouldn't basically die.”  
  
Itama is well aware of it. His eyes haven't stopped swelling for the past hour and his nose is runny and he can already see red marks come out all over his arms. For yes, he has a strong allergy when it comes to animal fur and it's the most annoying thing ever and he loves animals. He's always wanted to have pets and that bunny is the most adorable thing he's ever seen. And he adored Izuna's cats when they weren't killing him by shedding their hair all around the house.  
  
“Maybe if it lived outside ?” Itama sniffs and he looks up at his husband's eyes. “Look how adorable it is.”  
  
“I know,” Izuna admits and he kisses his forehead. “I do. But you're getting sick already. I don't want to have to take you to the medics in the middle of the night.”  
  
Itama pouts. Itama kisses his lips.  
  
“Mada will take care of it, yes? And we'll visit as much as we can. But for now, you need medicine and a good bath to make sure you don't have fur on you anymore. Yes?”  
  
“Yes,” Itama agrees and he follows his husband inside the house. Not before he gives the bunny one last soft pat on the head though.


	11. Ocean waves, Izuna, Tobirama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocean waves, Izuna, Tobirama

Izuna always had troubles going to sleep. Ever since he was a kid, sleeping was … difficult. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know how it happened and he asked his parents if he had the same problem when he was even younger.  
  
They stated it had begun when they moved to the city.  
  
It was a surprise to learn they used to live by the sea. For Izuna holds no memory of it. None at all. Sure, he was young but he should remember at least something, shouldn't he? But he doesn't and for a long time, he doubted his parent's words.  
  
It currently takes a highly effective sleeping pill for him to get the minimum amount of sleep he needs. Else he passes out at random times during he day, often enough when he takes the bus and ends up on the other side of Konoha and has to pay a second time for his way back home.  
  
The first thing he does, when he gets fired from work for dozing on some important file again, is to make a bag and leave Konoha, to spend a couple of weeks in the city they used to live in.  
  
It's an instant treatment. Izuna goes to bed the first night and all but passes out on the double bed of his hotel room, without the help of any sleeping pill, to sleep for ten hours straight.  
  
That night or every other night, really.  
  
He is baffled. He really is. Years of struggling and here he is. Enjoying his beauty sleep, waking up every morning without soreness or feeling more tired than the previous day. Enjoying life again, really.  
  
It's on the night of the seventh day that he discovers the reason of his miraculous recovery.  
  
He stayed awake, to watch a movie, late at night and he can hear it so easily. The sound of the waves, regular as they caress the nearby beach. And the singing.  
Izuna is out of his room quicker than he thought he would be. His feet bare on the sand, his clothes light because it's summertime and the sand has been warming up all day and he closes his eyes, as he feel more at peace than he ever did before. But he does hear someone singing.  
  
It's a soft, beautiful voice. The tune, Izuna doesn't know it but he doesn't care much. All he cares about is for how light his brain feels and how relaxed his body is and gods, he'd pay to feel like this on a daily basis.  
  
And he stands there for a long time, eyes closed and body more relaxed than he ever felt in his life, the singing mixing with the ocean waves in a delicious song.  
  
He barely has the time to open his eyes again when he's startled by some nearby splashing sound. He barely has the time to see a head peek over the surface of the water, silver hair glittering under the light of the Moon before it ducks under the surface again. A tail follows, thick and splashes some water, droplets hitting his face even from that distance.  
  
Izuna doesn't know if it's a dream. But he sure will come back tomorrow to make sure it wasn't one.


	12. Fireworks, Kagami, Kawarama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks, Kagami, Kawarama

Dates, Kagami decides, aren't his thing. He's had all the worst dates ever before and he's not willing to date ever again. Not even that absolutely handsome guy over there shopping on his own and pushing his trolley with such a bored air on the face. Really, not. He's gorgeous yes but a cute face doesn't do everything, does it ? He could be a serial killer for all Kagami knows.  
  
So, he's quick to leave the store, not buying anything because the registers are so busy and he doesn't want to wait and oggle that guy for a longer time for his resolution to break. He'll come back some other day. He can do that.  
  
And he's busy tonight anyways. Izuna, his cousin, has invited him to go out together because it's been ages since the last time they did and Kagami misses his cousin.  
  
They spend an amazing evening together. Laughing and having such fun and they took way too many pictures of the whole thing, some should never be seen by anyone else but them. Truly, a night to remember and Izuna is great and Kagami is sad to watch him leave so quickly because he works early in the morning.  
  
He's going to miss the best part ! The fireworks !  
  
Finding himself a good viewing spot is easy enough and Kagami settles there comfortably, waiting, his eyes fixed on the sky.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
To say he startles out of his skin is an understatement. Kagami yelps and he jumps on his bench, his eyes going wide and his heart beating fast. He didn't hear anyone come and now there's a guy sitting next to him. A very handsome guy, with a scar on the cheek that strangely looks like the one he saw earlier.  
  
“Oh fuck, sorry I didn't want to scare you !” The man is quick to apologise and he raises his hands. “I .. I'm sorry !”  
  
“It's… fine,” Kagami eventually says, his hand against his heart.  
  
The man watches him for a moment, a smile on the lips. Then he waves his hand around.  
  
“The fireworks are about to begin. Wanna watch them together ? I love fireworks.”  
  
“I …” Kagami hesitates. He's not sure it's a good idea. He knows where this will lead, he'll absolutely say yes if the man asks him out. But. Well. “Okay,” he says.  
  
He does love fireworks a lot as well, after all.


End file.
